seduction & surrender
by storyweaver
Summary: Two friends embark on a journey that will lead them down an untravelled path.
1. Seduction 1

s e d u c t i o n

"I'm going to seduce a man."

Beth couldn't believe she'd uttered the words out loud. She could feel the heat suffuse her cheeks as thoughts about the plan that had been brewing for weeks now swirled through her mind. It had started out as a joke and turned into a massive, very detailed mission that would be carried out by the end of the week.

Hopefully, she'd have the nerve to go through with it.

"You're what," Sheridan asked, almost shooting soda through her nose. Grabbing a napking out of the bin, she patted her mouth dry. 

Beth leaned over the table, grabbing napkins to help her friend. "I'm sorry," Beth said as she patted wildly, even with Sheridan's protests to back off.

"I'm fine Beth, stop!"

Pulling her hands back, Beth plopped back onto her seat. "I'm so sorry, Sheridan."

"It's not your fault. Really." Sheridan smiled, trying to calm the obviously jittery woman seated across from her. "Now, what was that you said," she asked, pushing her soda far away.

"I'm going to seduce a man."

Sheridan nodded, watching Beth's wide eyes and ruddy cheeks. "Well... I mean... That's nice." That's nice. What was she thinking, saying something as flippant as 'that's nice'. She needed to keep her head screwed on so she could talk Beth out of this. "What I meant was, are you crazy?"

"Hey, keep your voice down," Beth hissed back. "I don't want anyone to know. I wasn't even going to tell you, but I had to tell someone and I couldn't tell my mom and I couldn't tell Luis, so you were it." Beth hoped to God Sheridan didn't notice how she'd convinently left Hank's name out of that list.

"What about Hank? You two tell each other everything."

Well, so much for that. Shrugging, Beth looked over Sheridan's shoulder as nonchalantly as she could. "Oh, you know. Hank wouldn't care. He'd think I was being stupid, or silly, or crazy, like you just mentioned."

Sheridan thought her words over, shifting on the cushioned bench she had taken when coming in to wait for Luis. She guessed there could be some merit to what Beth had just told her, but a more innate part of Sheridan knew that wasn't the case. 

Beth and Hank were best friends, from what she'd witnessed. They shared hugs, laughs, tears, and so much more. Secrets between the two were probably nothing new, which made Beth's choice not to share this one with Hank even more interesting.

"It's not Hank, is it?" The question was out before Sheridan had even given it good thought. But now that it hung in the air, it sounded more correct. If she was going to seduce someone, she wouldn't tell them about. At least, not until they were so lust crazy that they had no thought ability left. Which would be a good reason for Beth to keep it from Hank. Plus, she didn't think telling your best buddy that you planned to wrestle them naked was good for any friendship.

Beth could only sit, damning herself for not being able to keep her mission a secret. She hoped to God... Oh, forget that! Her face was probably already as red as a cherry. Mortified, she slid over to leave but was promptly stopped by Sheridan's body pushing her back into the wall. 

"What are you doing," Beth managed to sputter.

"You can't leave, now. You have to tell me everything!"

"Everything? There's nothing. Nothing! Nothing to tell. I have to go, Sheridan."

Shaking her head, Sheridan tried to keep her smile from falling off her face. "Oh, no you don't. You are going to seduce Hank Bennett."

"Keep your voice down," Beth hissed. Darting her eyes around for anyone that would have overheard, she turned her attention back to Sheridan. "No comment."

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Sheridan continued. "Oh, that's rich Beth. No comment? You sound totally guilty. You are going to seduce, Hank, aren't you? Come on, you can tell me."

"Like you need any ideas with your busy love-life," Beth countered.

Sheridan could feel her own blush growing, but bit her lip to keep it in check. "No, I don't need ideas, but I want to know. When'd you come up with this? Why? How are you going to do it? Come on Beth, specifics."

"I don't have specifics," Beth lied quickly. Too quickly.

"Liar. You said it like you'd already planned exactly how you want to..."

"Okay, okay, let's not get graffic," the other woman shouted. She opened her mouth, but no words flowed out.

"Beth!"

"Okay! I don't know when I came up with it. I mean, I know, but it was just kind of a joke between me and some friends and then it turned into this thought in my head that wouldn't go away and before I knew it, I had a plan." 

Correction. A mission, one that would be carried out. 

"Yeah. So, what's the plan?"

Beth smirked. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

"Ooh, sounds fun. I wonder what Hank will think about this."

"He won't have time to think. He'll be so bowled over by me that he won't have a choice. Yeah, that's exactly how its going to happen."

Sheridan thought it over. Though she had some reservations about friends taking their relationship that extra step, she knew that Beth and Hank could probably pull it off. 

"You two are meant to be," Sheridan told Beth, sharing in her friend's excitement. "He won't know what hit him."

"Really," Beth asked, still unsure about the whole thing. "Because... I don't want to mess us up."

Taking Beth's hands in her own, Sheridan looked her friend in the eye. "You won't mess anything up. Hank should be exstatic that he's getting such a great gift in a woman like you."

Beth chewed on her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up from god only knows where. "Because, if it doesn't work and he ends up hating me..."

"Oh, Beth. He won't hate you. At the very worst, he won't want to...you know. But after I'm done with you, no man will be able to say no to you."

"Ah..." Beth shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "I don't need help, Sheridan. But, hey, thanks anyway."

"No way," Sheridan shook her head. "I am going to help you all the way through this."

Raising an eyebrow, Beth yanked her hands free of Sheridan's grasp. "I hope not," she told the other woman in a jealous tone.

The two looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"Okay, not all the way, but I'll get you to the door. Hank won't know what hit him. Trust me."

Beth chewed her lip in decison. "I guess," she finally spoke. "But you have to promise..."

"To keep this a secret," Sheridan finished. "I do. Now, when can we get together? We have a lot of things to do before this seduction goes down."

Beth rolled her eyes as Sheridan went on and on about the things they needed to accomplish. She only prayed that this wouldn't affect her relationship with Hank negatively. All forces willing, her seduction would go as planned.

Her seduction of Hank Bennett.


	2. Surrender 1

s u r r e n d e r 

Hank couldn't draw air. Stumbling out of the doorway of the Book Cafe, his eyes darted around the busy streets of Harmony, trying to focus on anything but the words he had just heard.

He'd woken up today thinking it would be a great day. Not one for bright mornings and sunshine, he'd gotten up early, with Grace's insistence, and had enjoyed some quiet time out on the balcony of his second story room. The sun had been out, the birds chirping, and the streets below already full of many Harmonites beginning their own day. 

Though groggy from coming in late from work, he'd had a really good time just sitting and relaxing. And even though his time had been limited, he'd decided to make it a part of his day from now on. Even if for only a few minutes each day, it would allow him time to put things from his previous day into perspective as well as chance to look forward to the day ahead.

Shaking his head, he looked behind him in a nervous gesture as Sheridan's words came rushing back to his mind.

You are going to seduce Hank Bennett.

Hearing them had piqued his curiosity. Who was Sheridan talking to or more important, who wanted to seduce him? He'd been very careful to peer over the wall that had seperated him from the voice, but there had been no real need. Hank would know Beth's voice until the day he died. And that was what had startled him the most. Hearing her voice.

At first, he'd simply stood frozen not knowing what to do. Bits and pieces of their hushed conversation had drifted towards him, but his mind was still reeling from the thought of Beth wanting to seduce him. Thankfully, he had pulled himself together enough to quickly turn and step out of the cafe before he had been spotted by either of them.

Standing on the sidewalk in the cold air, he still didn't know what to do. Should he go back in and face them as if he hadn't overheard their conversation? Or should he just skip his morning ritual and head to the wharf for his mornng shift?

You should probably hop a plane and get the hell out of dodge.

Shivering, he figured that had been the best thought he'd ever had. But what would running away accomplish, he wondered. Would he simply stay away from Harmony, and specifically Beth, for the rest of his life? He couldn't very well do that. This was his home, born and raised. His only living relative, Sam, resided in Harmony. His sister-in-law, nieces, his best friend for a billion years Luis. 

Beth.

Just thinking her name made him feel sick. What kind of reaction was he having, anyway? A beautiful woman had just admitted to wanting to take him to bed.

Beautiful woman? Beth?

"Oh, geez," he groaned, not believing he had just put the word beautiful in a sentence pertaining to Beth. 

"Geez what," came a voice followed by a hand on his shoulder.

Almost jumping out of his skin, Hank turned to find a confused looking Luis standing behind him.

"What are you doing, Hank," Luis asked.

"Don't do that Luis," Hank returned, scowling at his friend.

Luis walked towards the door to the cafe, opening it. "Are you coming in, man," looking towards his buddy.

"No!" Hell no. He'd unknowingly decided that going in right now was not his best plan of action. He needed to think things over a while before facing Beth. He would have to tell her that the idea of them together was crazy but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

"Man, what's your problem," Luis asked, letting go of the door handle and walking back over towards Hank, who had taken a few shaky steps away from the door himself.

"Nothing's my problem, Luis. I just don't feel like going in today."

Luis stared for a moment. "Then why are you here?"

Hank rolled his eyes. "Just forget it, alright Luis?"

"Something happen," Luis asked, looking back toward's the cafe. "You and Beth get in another fight?"

"We don't fight, we bicker amicably."

Luis grinned, "Yeah right. So what you have planned for Valentine's, Hank? A hot date? Who's the lucky girl?"

Valentine's Day. Gee, he'd been working so hard for the past couple of weeks that he'd lost track of time. "I forgot it was coming up," Hank murmered. 

Maybe this was the reasoning behind Beth's insane idea. Or maybe, he had heard the conversation wrong and she was planning to seduce someone else. He had to admit, the latter didn't sit well with him but neither did the idea of him and Beth together in that way. "We've been friends for too long," he muttered to himself.

"Who? You and me?"

"No, dummy," Hank answered his friend.

"Your date?"

Hank was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the questions. "Me and Beth," he answered reluctantly.

Luis smiled again. "Yeah. I remember the first day of Kindergarten when we met her. She was so cute, in her little pigtails and that bright yellow dress she was wearing. Then she dumped a box of crayons over your head because you insisted that coloring outside the lines was okay."

Hank smilled wistfully, remembering the moment Luis was describing. They both had been placed in timeout and made to sit until they apologized to the each other. Hank had apologized first, though he didn't really know what the fuss was about. He'd simply wanted to go back to coloring. 

"Yeah, she's always been a spitfire," Luis continued. "But you know that, right buddy? That's why the two of you are such good friends. You break the rules and she corrects you. In fact, I'd say you two could make the perfect couple. Best of both worlds, you know?"

Hank wished Luis would just shut up! At first, his words had coincided with his own thoughts to his relationship with Beth. But now... Now the guy sounded like he thought the two were meant for each other.

"Hey, Hank," Luis called, waving his hands in front of his best friend's face. "Where are you, pal? You seem miles and miles away."

"Just thinking," Hank murmured. He was at a loss on what to do. He sure as hell couldn't sleep with Beth. Hell no! That was a line he had made sure not to cross years ago. No. He'd simply have to find some way around her stupid plan.

"Hey, you coming in," Luis asked, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

Hank shook his head wildly. "No! I mean, no. I'm going to get some stuff done." With that, he turned and made his way quickly back to his truck. There must be something in the air thought as he searched for his keys. First Beth, and now Luis. Who next? 

There was one thing Hank knew for sure: It wouldn't be him. 

There was no way he would surrender to Beth Wallace.


	3. Seduction 2

s e d u c t i o n : r o a d b l o c k s

Beth chewed her lip again. It seemed the nervous habit had grown into a part of her everyday countenance. Ever since last week's lunch with Sheridan, she had been nervous about her plans. It was one thing to say you were going to seduce your best friend, but a totally different thing to actually voice those plans out loud. And she had crossed that line with no way to turn back.

Sighing, she turned away from her mirror back towards her bed. It didn't actually look like a bed though, she thought to herself. It seemed that every single outfit she owned had made it's way out of the closet, onto her body, and then trashed on the bed. Or the floor. Or any available surface for that matter. Her once clean and neat room looked as if a tornado had just swept through it. And she still didn't have anything to wear.

She should just forego the whole sleigh ride event, Beth thought gloomily to herself. And she really would if it weren't for the fact that she needed to be there. Sheridan, who had arranged the whole outing, had promised Hank's presence. And that would be a good thing considering she had missed him at every other opportunity. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was purposefully avoiding her. But Hank had no reason to be angry with her, much less avoid her. 

So, she was left with this evenings get together as a means to get toghether with Hank. Sheridan had promised the most romantic of settings. With Harmony's beautiful winterscape, a sleigh ride through the park would not only be easy to set up but also very idealistic. Beth had readily agreed, not even thinking of what she would wear for such an event. She had been shopping numerous times during the past few days, but had not known of this event until yesterday afternoon. What did one wear on a sleigh ride through the park?

Fuming, Beth walked back into her nearly bare closet to see if she had overlooked any outfit that would fit tonight's plans. It was while she was still ruminating over leggings vs. jeans that she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door followed by the low creak of it opening. "Ma, is that you," she asked, letting go of a pair of black jeans to walk out of the closet. Beth was startled to see that her guest wasn't her mother, but rather Sheridan.

"Hi," she greeted. Instantly, a bad feeling came to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Two things actually, but I've already got you covered." Bringing the black bag she held over to Beth's bed, Sheridan moved over some of the clothes to make a seat for herself. "Number one, Hank's bringing a date."

At those words, many emotions flittered through Beth. She wouldn't focus on the anger nor the jealousy, but instead grabbed onto confusion. "Why is he bringing a date," she heard herself mutter. Walking over to take a seat beside Sheridan, she grabbed for the black bag.

"Nah uh," Sheridan said, holding the bag away. "This is number two. We're still on number one. And, I don't know why he's bringing a date. I only just found out from Luis. Apparently, it was a secret that no one was supposed to know, but I luckily was able to stuble upon the information when discussing our plans with Luis."

Beth could feel her shoulder sagging. "Well... I guess tonight's not the night then." She couldn't help the wave of disappointment that rushed over her. Though she had been complaining all afternoon about her lack of clothing, Hank's behavior toward's her, and the whole general idea of this seduction, she was actually looking forward to being able to spend some time with him. But now... She looked up to see Sheridan's eyes practically falling out of their sockets. "What?"

"A woman does not abandon her plans just because of a minor glitch."

"Well, I wouldn't call him bringing a date a minor glitch."

"So what? He has a date. Now you have a date."

"Um, Sheridan, Hank was my date."

Sheridan nodded her head. "I know. But that's changed, so now we have to also change our plan of attack. I called up Gwen Hotchkiss, who gave me the numbers of some very eligble men in Harmony."

"I thought we knew all the eligibles in Harmony. Luis, Ethan, Hank. You could add Miguel and Reese to the list, but personally I don't date teenagers."

Sheridan rolled her eyes. "You're really funny, Beth. No. These are men who work for either Crane Industries or Hotchkiss Enterprises. Harmony is only their home during the work week. They have weekend houses they travel back and forth from."

Beth didn't know where this was going, but she hoped it would get there fast. "It's Friday, Sheridan. I'm sure they all will have left by now."

"Yeah, most of them. But I did happen to get in contact with one. His name is Trent Kelly. He's Vice President of Marketing for Hotchkiss Enterprises. He heads their sales campaigns and that's the reason he's still in town. He'll actually be staying through the weekend to work on some new product or the other. Anyway, when I got in contact with him and told him about tonight's activities, he said he'd love to join us."

Her head could have rolled off her neck with how hard she was shaking it. "No way, Sheridan. No blind dates. No strange men. No uncomfortable silences. That was not a part of my plan. Uh uh. Nope. No," she nearly shouted at seeing Sheridan's head bob in the yes. "I quit. I simply quit. No more seducing Hank. We're better as friends anyway."

Sheridan could see the look of defeat upon Beth's face. She could relate, having gone through much a similar situation before finally snagging Luis as hers. "There are always doubts about relationships, Beth. But you can't just give up because of those doubts. You have to find out if Hank and you could be more than just friends. Maybe it won't work, but what if... What if it does," she ended, a dreamy smile on her face. "To have that type of bond with someone, to share all that two partners share... It's the greatest feeling in the world, Beth. You'd be a complete fool to give that possibility up without even trying. A fool," she stressed the last word. 

Ugh. Beth hated Sheridan right now. The woman was a lovesick puppy. She followed Luis around everywhere and vice versa. It was like watching two puppies following each other's tails. But this one puppy was right. She and Hank had been friend's for years now. After her relationship with Luis had failed, Hank had offered his shoulder and ear as support. 

The two had cemented their friendship during that period, but Beth had always wondered if maybe there could be more between them than that. She hadn't had the courage then, but she did now and no one, not even one of Hank's harem as the two called his string of girls, would stop her from seeing if they could be more. 

Dragging her lip through her teeth one last time, Beth nodded. "Fine. I won't give up on Hank or my plan. I'll go, but if this guy is a worm I'm out of there."

Sheridan squealed, giving Beth a tight hug. "I promise, he'll be a perfect gentleman. Don't worry about Trent. You worry about getting a certain someone to notice that you're having a fabulous time without him."

"Yeah, well, I'll be able to do that once I figure out what I'm going to wear tonight." Beth stood, looking around her messy room. "I think I've tried on every outfit I own."

"Well, you're in luck. Number two just happens to be what you'll be wearing tonight," Sheridan said. She held up the black bag, a sly grin spread on her face.

Beth quickly sat down, looking from the bag to Sheridan and back again. "What's in there," she asked, her curiousity peaked.

"Oh, just the outfit that going to knock every man's socks off tonight. Here," she handed the bag over. "Try it on. I want to see how it looks."

Giving Sheridan one last glance, Beth stood with the bag in hand and headed for the bathroom. Sheridan had yet to fail her in helping her out with this plan. But knowing the other woman, Beth only hoped whatever was in the bag was decent enough to wear out in public.


End file.
